Tails Birthday
by hollowry
Summary: Tails is upset when Shadow ruins his Birthday party.
1. Chapter 1

Tails birthday

Chapter 1

Amy tried to console Tails, but nothing would cheer him up. She rocked him back and forth while holding an ice packet to his bruised face. It was supposed to be his birthday.

Everything was so wrong and Shadow was the one to blame. He ate Tails cake and ransacked his presents. When Tails found out he was mad and confronted Shadow.

Tails, "Shadow you bastard, today was supposed to be my birthday and you ruined it."

Shadow, "Big deal, you'll have another one next year. Besides the cake tasted like shit and all your presents sucked."

Tails, "But they were mine. You can't do that."

Shadow, "What are you some kind of idiot? I just did. So I can do that."

Tails, "Arrrrr"

Tails swung at Shadow. His fist hit him seeming to have no effect.

Shadow. "You're gonna pay for that."

Tails, "Yeah, what are you going to uhhh."

Shadow fist uppercut Tails in the stomach. Tails was knocked back a couple of feet. Heaving in and out, tears beginning to swell in his eyes, he desperately tried to catch his breath.

Shadow, "Ha ha ha, you're such a baby."

Tails wheezing shoved shadow. Anger came over Shadows. Shadow started punching Tails in the face. Tails fell to the ground and Shadow continued. Over whelmed by the fists Tails couldn't help but let out a high pitched scream.

Shadow, " Ha ha hah ha, that was the funniest sound ever. Not only are you like a baby but you scream like a girl. You're not worth my time. CHAOS CONTROL"

Shadow disappeared leaving Tails face bloody and swollen.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails birthday

Chapter 2

Amy found Tails in the fetal position on the floor of his work shop. He had two black eyes, a bloody nose and lip. She cradled him in her arms.

Amy, " Oh my gosh are you ok?"

Tails, "I..I..I..I..i… WAAAAA!"

Amy, "Poor Tails. Sonic was right about you being too sensitive."

Tails, "Bu.. bu… bu… bu… but Shadow he… it was supposed to be my BIRTHDAAAAAY!"

Tails broke in another bout of tears.

Amy, "Gosh Tails, there's always next year, unless you die or something. Besides you're an orphan; you don't have a birthday. I didn't hear about any party."

Tails, "Today's the day I met Sonic and truly started living. I was gonna through a surprise party for myself."

Amy, "Tails I knew you had problems, but seriously!"

Tails, "I know. My presents sucked any way. It was all stuff I already owned and my cake was nothing but a pile of flour with water thrown on top of it. Next time I'll try throwing some sugar on it too"

Amy, "Your such a baby and your words are almost like poison. Well, so, I'll just let myself out."

Amy ran out the door. She couldn't listen to Tails speak any more. Everything he said was ridiculous it embarrassed her.

Tails, "Wait, don't leave me alone. Who will play games with me?"

The tears ran down Tails face. He promised himself he wouldn't but he couldn't help but suck his thumb. He grabbed his stuffed chao doll and started pacing back and forth in sorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Tails birthday

Chapter 3

Tails was sleeping in a corner of his house. He was awoken by footsteps. Tails opened his eyes and saw the figure of Shadow. Tails terrified gasped; then in a weak squeaky voice said,

Tails, "Get back or I'll, I'll, I'll."

Tails was trying frantically to think of something to say.

Tails, "Get back or I'll cut myself."

The figure froze.

Sonic, "Tails what the hack are you talking about,"

Tails, "SONIC! I thought you were Shadow."

Sonic, " You thought I was Shadow but what was that whole cutting thing about?"

Tails, "It was that Shadow he ruined my surprise birthday and beat me up."

Sonic, "Brother Tails, You're such a baby, besides you're an orphan, you don't have a birthday. I stopped by to see how you're doing; Amy said you wear looking pretty pitiful. Look man you're real dragging me down so I'm out of here."

Sonic sped off leaving Tails by himself.

Tails, "Wait Sonic don't you want to play pin the Tail on the fox game."

The proverbial tears rolled down Tails checks. He grabbed his favorite chao doll and started pacing around in circles in his home.


	4. Chapter 4

Tails birthday

Chapter 4

When Tails got up this morning he didn't feel like working on his inventions. He warmed himself some milk and put it in a formula bottle. Somehow drinking from a bottle gave him some peace of mind.

Tails was pacing back and forth while sucking from his bottle. Suddenly someone was at the door. For some strange reason it over surprised Tails making him defecate on the floor.

Sonic, Amy, and knuckles all looked on in complete shock.

Knuckles, "I'M OUT OF HERE!"

Amy, "Gross!"

Knuckles and Amy walked away. Sonic just shook his head, turned around and walked off.

Tails, "No, It was an accident!"

Tails felt sheer terror and embarrassment overwhelm him. Sorrow and tears came to him again. Crying he walked towards the mop to clean up the mess but then walked to his stuffed chao doll. He squeezed it in his arms and started pacing the floor; unaware he was trailing his excrement with his feet.

{FIN}


End file.
